Caught
by RKORhodes
Summary: Sometimes being caught isn't such a bad thing.


Caught

Seth knew it was a bad idea; getting one hotel room for all of them. Granted, this room did have separate bedrooms for each person, but he had a gut feeling that something was going to happen tonight and he didn't like it.

Cody and Randy thought it was a great idea, because now they didn't have to go running down the hall to each other's rooms. It just made it easier to be with each other, and they thought tonight was going to be great.

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Seth?" Roman asked for the third time, straightening his shirt out.

"Yeah, I'm sure Roman. You and Dean go have fun, I'll be good." Seth answered, smiling warmly.

Dean and Roman both nodded, hugging their two toned friend and shouting goodbyes to Randy and Cody, who were snuggled up in their room by themselves. When the boys were gone, Seth stripped down to his boxers, throwing on some grey sweatpants and settling on the couch to watch a movie.

Randy and Cody waited until they heard Seth's movie playing on the television before they went at it. Their friends knew they were together, but that didn't mean it was okay to hear them.

* * *

><p>Cody quickly attached his lips to Randy's, tongues tangling passionately. They were both only in boxers, partly for convenience and partly because of laziness. Randy's mouth began to explore Cody's body, paying attention to every inch of available skin until Cody was squirming and begging for something more. Randy more than happily complied. He rid them both of their boxers, immediately teasing the head of Cody's dick with his tongue.<p>

He took the flesh into his mouth, sucking the head harshly a few times before pulling off and nipping Cody's inner thighs. Breathy moans escaped the younger man, who was biting his lip for dear life so Seth wouldn't hear them. The movie was playing pretty loudly, but Cody and Randy would no doubt be louder.

"Randy, please baby. I've been waiting all day." Cody pleaded.

It was the truth too. Cody had been asking Randy to fuck him practically since they woke up. But they had interviews and signings and were just too busy during the day, so Cody was forced to wait until now, almost 11 o'clock at night, to have some quality time with his boyfriend.

"So impatient, baby." Randy chuckled, granting Cody's request anyway.

He plucked the lube and a condom off of the bedside table, squirting the cool substance on three fingers and inserting one into Cody's entrance. The younger man accepted it easily, and Randy knew he could've taken two right away, but he still wanted to rile Cody up a little bit.

"Randy, more please." Cody huffed, blue eyes flickering with impatience.

Randy chuckled again, sliding in another finger next to the first. He worked them in and out for a few minutes, scissoring them a few times and making sure to brush that bundle of nerves every once in a while. Cody would arch his back and gasp every time he did, eyes popping open and hips pushing back to get Randy to do it again.

Randy added the third and final finger, wanting to make sure he wouldn't hurt Cody when something much bigger was inside him. He worked his fingers faster, curling them each time and relishing in the noises Cody was making. After another minute or so, Cody announced that he was ready.

Randy pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets before rolling the condom on and lubing up. He lined up with Cody's entrance and pushed in smoothly, not stopping until he was buried all the way inside.

"God, so tight, Codes," Randy whispered, finding it hard as usual not to just fuck the other boy into oblivion.

When most of the pain was gone, Cody opened his eyes, placing a small kiss on the corner of Randy's mouth. He wrapped his legs tightly around the viper's waist, heels digging into his lower back.

"You can move now, Randy." He instructed.

Randy wasted no time, pulling back out slowly and thrusting in. He gradually picked up speed, hearing Cody's moans get louder and louder, realizing his were mixing in too. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew they were being too loud, and that his thrusts were causing the bed to bump the wall too hard and that someone was going to hear them.

* * *

><p>Seth was minding his own business. He was, honestly. But then he heard a sound that didn't quite fit; a sound he knew didn't belong to the movie and wasn't something Cody or Randy would normally make. He stood, trying to track down the source of the strange noise. He follows it all the way back to none other than Randy and Cody's room. He stills automatically, listening carefully to figure it out.<p>

The sounds are coming from in there and he knows it. He can tell they aren't something he should listen to, because that is clearly moaning, and that is clearly the fucking bed hitting the damn wall. And Seth wants to run back to the couch and turn up the TV and pretend he didn't just hear Randy grunt Cody's name, but he can't. His body had other ideas, he realizes, when he looks down and sees that little Seth is getting all hard and leaky from hearing his best friends having sex. Great.

He feels guilty when his hand moves to palm himself through his sweatpants. He feels even guiltier when his hand snakes inside his boxers and starts stroking his member. He leans against the wall for support and he subconsciously moves his hand faster when he hears Cody beg Randy to go faster.

He also fails to hear the door to the hotel room open, and he fails to hear Roman and Dean come in and down the hall. And he doesn't see the desperate and turned on look they exchange, and he doesn't even know that they are now standing right next to him until he feels hands running down his chest.

Seth's hand freezes and his eyes shoot open because he knows that's not Randy or Cody, seeing as he can still hear them moaning behind the closed door. What he sees is Dean and Roman smirking deviously at him, their hands still roaming all over his torso. Roman reaches down and removes Seth's hand from his pants and replaces it with his own.  
>He kisses Seth feverishly, devouring the younger man's mouth and stroking his cock in time.<p>

Roman sank to the floor and removed the two toned man's pants and boxers while Dean sucked love bites into Seth's neck.

"W-what are you doing?" Seth asks, basically moaning the sentence.

"Just helping you out." Roman whispers, licking up a bead of precum from the head of Seth's cock.

"Yeah, friends don't let friends get off to their other friends' sex noises alone." Dean mutters, breath tickling Seth's neck.

Seth laughs breathlessly, still hearing the sound of the bed denting the wall courtesy of Randy. His attention is brought back to the two men in front of him when Dean's mouth attacks his own, starting a heated make out session. Roman, still on the floor, decides that now is as good a time as ever and takes Seth's leaking member into his mouth. The youngest man moans in Dean's mouth, one of his hands tangled in each man's hair. Dean moves one hand from Seth's neck and down to his own jeans, quickly undoing them and rubbing a firm hand over his length.

Roman can see Dean's hand, and takes Dean's dick into his own hand, pumping it in time with his head bobbing. Seth pulls away from Dean for some much needed air just as Roman swallows around him.

"Fuck, Roman." He whimpers, grip tightening impulsively in both Dean and Roman's hair.

Roman smirks the best he can with a dick in his mouth and continues to pleasure both men. After another minute, Roman can't take it anymore, and slips a hand inside his own jeans, moving in sync with his other hand and his mouth. Dean and Seth both groan, resuming their kiss.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Randy, I'm so c-close." Cody whines, back arching as Randy pounds his prostate relentlessly.<p>

Randy grunts his agreement, speeding up impossibly and catching Cody's lips in a somehow sweet kiss. Another thrust and both men are coming undone, orgasming within seconds of each other. Randy works them through it, and as they come down from their highs, they hear quite a commotion going on outside their door. They share a confused glance, separating and cleaning up before approaching the door and putting their ears to it. They gasp collectively when they figure out what it is.

Seth moans loudly as Roman hollows his cheeks, sucking him down harshly. Dean once again latches onto Seth's neck, whimpering and moaning with him while Roman brings all three of them closer to the edge. "R-Roman, I-" Seth was cut off by his release, shooting hotly down the Samoan's throat, who swallowed everything.

Dean comes shortly after, the sight of Seth reaching his end being too much for him. He releases into Roman's hand, almost yelling out a combination of Roman and Seth's names. It takes Roman another minute before, he too, releases into his hand, moaning deeply. They stay there for a few more minutes, chests heaving and minds racing. They only move when they hear the door to Randy and Cody's room open, all scrambling to look like they didn't just bring each other off. The smug looks on their faces tell them that they've been caught. Things are awkward for a moment before all of them burst out laughing. When they manage to calm down a bit, Randy speaks up.

"Seth, were you…?" He trails off, not really knowing how to phrase the question.

Seth understands what he means though, and nods his head, cheeks coloring slightly.

"And you two, you came home and…..?" Cody copies Randy's tone of voice.

"Yeah." Roman and Dean admit simultaneously.

A few more moments pass before Seth finds his voice.

"You guys wanna-"

"Yes." Is the collective answer, all five men scrambling into the room for a better version of whatever it is that just happened.


End file.
